


Spirit within the Trees

by CallaCaptor



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Forest Spirits, Gen, Gender Neutral Main Character, Gender-Neutral Fosterblook, Ghosts, Loneliness, Mentions of War, Pre-War, Proud Grandparent, Snowdin Forest, after-war, kinda happy, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallaCaptor/pseuds/CallaCaptor
Summary: They were proud of their family, two followed their love of the arts, the other two modeling, Fosterblook couldn't be more happy! Now that everyone was back on the surface, the events leading up to it will always be remembered... even if they weren't so happy.....(Usually Updates on Tuesday's not sure why, so why not?)





	1. The End is just the Beginning

It was beautiful, one could say it was breath taking, if only that one breathed. In this case they didn't. They were seeing their first home again after around 700 years, it almost made them cry their ghostly tears. They were back on the surface with their family, Fosterblook couldn't have been more overjoyed seeing their grandchildren finding themselves in this beautiful place.

They where beyond proud their grandkids, two of them followed their love of the arts and became more involved with music and theater up top, and the other two followed their dream into modeling. Now that everyone was back on the surface, they all were very happy, but with all of the hardships everyone went through, they would never be forgotten, even if one wished they could. 

Expecially for as old as they were, they certainly did not forget. The elder spirit vividly remembered the time they told their grandchildren about all of their parent's deaths it was soul wrenching........

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Fosterblook told their grandchildren bed time stories, when they were only just little ghostlings, they usually told the kids about their parents or even about the surface. They naturally would always leave out the really bad stuff. That was until the day the children were older and the questions asked. 

   Hapsta looked up to them after looking at a family portrait and asked " Mapa (a nickname the children came up with) what really happened to our parents?..." It was quite an innocent question but Foster felt a twist in there non-existant stomach. The three others gave a interested look at them. They took in a deep un-needed breath." Well sweet ones um... hm... I-i believe you are all old enough.. now.. hm how to explain this.. well we could start from the beginning when all of monster kind was trapped......" 

_\--5 months before imprisonment--_

 They wanted to stay neutral in all of the mess, the same couldn't be said for their children. They were all terrified for their parent and what might happen.

Fosterblook had 3 children. Two were with mates and the last waiting for the right one. The youngest one, Aaveblook, was terrified of every human now. She clung to Foster just like when she was just a little ghostling even though she was well past that stage. She always followed them as they tended to the forest, but vanished as soon as a lost human appeared. Draugurblook was always the protective older brother, he became even more so when he found out his mate (a ragdoll looking monster) found out she was with a soulings. The oldest of their children was Maumablook, she and her mate ( another ghost monster) were also with soulings. With the war that was going on it was understandable to be afraid for their loved ones and wanting to stay with their own species. Foster really could understand.

Things started to take the turn for the worst now. Almost a third of Foster's forest was burned down due to the battles, and mostly the humans trying to hard with their flaming arrows. They were starting to get annoyed with this. Their children were trying to get them to come into hiding with them and their mates. Aave went with. Foster stayed.

\---  _3 Months till imprisonment---_

The old King was slane in battle beside his Queen. A new king was crowned quickly. King Asgore and his mate Toriel were now the ones keeping the monsters hopeful. Foster's children were horrified with the possibility of what might be to come. 

\--- _2 Months till imprisonment---_

Draugur was slane with a iron rod. His mate was on the verge of falling down. Foster was almost to late to save the developing soulings. The two survived, their mother didn't. Foster wailed over their lose as they absorbed the soulings into their soul so they could continue their growth. They swore revenge. 

\--- 1  _Months till imprisonment---_

 Foster watched as Aave's soul was directly hit and shattered with a iron arrow. They rushed and quickly absorbed a small piece of her soul, for it to hopefully develop. The offender was viciously dispatched and soul shattered. Their cries could be heard echoing the forest they were born from.

_\--- 3 days till imprisonment---_

They were all being foreced down into  the mountain. Foster and their last child hurried and gathered as many tree seeds as they could. The humans later found them trapping them both in a iron cage and moved underground. Mauma's mate was never found. 

_\--- 4 years after the barriers rised---_

The barrier was put up and sealed by now. Mauma was losing hope and was beginning to fall down. Her last wish was for Foster to raise her child the best they could. She then fell. 

Now holding 4 soulings within their own soul, they vowed they would do the best they could do for these children. They now had to wait 104 more years till they could separate the children from themselves....

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_\---300 years before the barrier breaks-----_

And you all know what happened next my little ones..."  The now almost teen children were now silently crying. " Now now don't be that way what would your friends Chara and Asriel think of seeing you all like this when they arrive to play?" Foster gave them all a small patient smile as they tended to the area with their snails. 

They looked at the portrait with a small tired smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is a pretty depressing first chapter but hey I feel it turned out good the next chapter should be a whole lot happier! Tell me what you think!! I'm have ghosts take a very long time to develop to become independent of their carrier, and that ghost monsters age a whole lot longer than humans and some other monsters do ^_^ The tallest is Foster, the pink ghost is Mauma, Yellow ghost is Draugur, the smallest blue ghost is Aave


	2. Lost little one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a knock knock knocking at the door~ Who could it be?

\-------- _56 years till barrier breaks----------_

All of their grandchildren were now grown and moved out. Foster was happy for them, of course, but now they were lonely in the very forest they grew. Being alone with just their thoughts to say in the best way possible, sucked.

Sure the kids visited but they had their own life. Last they heard, the kids snail farming was going well right after moving it to Waterfall, they were now thinking about adding a racing track. What an odd addition. 

 They enjoyed wandering their forest, but after a while it got old. They know the entire place like the back of their translucent hand. They could easily visit the town that was set up a while ago, that was just on the edge of the forest but... they were to shy. You would think that a being a couple 1,000 years old would get over that kind of anxiety, but nooo. Not even in their dreams. Oh well. 

Foster returned to their empty little cabin well hidden within the woods and layed on the floor to feel like a piece of garbage. It was a bad habit they unfortunately got their little Nabstablook into doing. That made them feel even more like garbage. While they were in the middle of watching the cosmos float buy, a there was a knock on the door. 

"Who in their right mind is out this far!?" They might have been a bit to loud. "O-oh I'm sorry.." A voice said from the doors other side. Now Foster felt worse then garbage but now was not the time, they had a guest! "Oh my I am so sorry just give me a moment, opening the door has always given me a bit of trouble!" Once they finally got the door open after their fifth try they were greeted by an odd site. It was what looked like a young fire elemental. The elemental gave Foster a sheepish look, at least from what they saw, they assumed was one.

"Young one why pray tell are you in the middle of a  _Snow_ filled forest, expecially with you being just a young flamling?That is incredibly _dangerous._ " Foster gave the child a stern look but motioned for them to enter.

"...." was the kids only response as they stood there. They sighed and motioned for the kid to follow. 

"Young one would you mind telling me your name?" They got a instant response. A quite one but a response non the less. "Fuku" Foster nodded and waved to their old couch offering a seat.

"Well...." They didn't want to assume the child's gender but then they noticed a locket the young on was wearing saying daddy's precious girl. Ah ha there we go. "Well Miss Fuku care to enlighten me on why your out this far?" The girl giggled a little bit. "The other kids said that I wasn't brave enough ,because I came from Hotland, to see if there was a reeeeally scary monster that live in the woods and I got lost.... Papa's going to be very very mad.." Was the response and as they said the last part the little green flame girl began to cry fire tears. "Shhhh shhh sweetie it's okay hush now" Foster tried to do the best they could with calming Fuku down with comforting words. After a couple of minutes things were quite again and the girl was cuddling a small throw pillow, now asleep on the couch.

Outside a snowstorm began to pound against the house. "Well then.... that's going to be problematic...."

They knew they needed a way of communication for situations like these, 'What was it called? A tellur hone? A cellular phone! Ah ha!' They celebrated a bit in their mind. Then they remembered the situation as the wind whipped a tree branch on the side of the house 'Crap'. 

Around an hour later they looked at the clock and sighed, it was late they could only imagine how much the little girls father is worried. If it was one of their grandchildren stars only knows what they would do in that situation....

The both of them were on the couch one asleep, the other floating right above the couch cusion.

"Well... I guess we'll have to wait it out. I don't want the little darling alone if she wakes up... hmm well I thought I was finished with talking with myself.. but here I am..." Fuku shifted a bit in her spot. "Oh sorry..." Foster whispered while wearing a small sad smile. They missed small moments like this. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to try and update this story every Tuesday! So wooot I have a schedule for this!! ( Unlike my other stories, sadly...) Tell me your thoughts!!


	3. Found little one

The snow finally finished its temper tantrum and came to a halt just as the Underground morning began. 

The little green flame girl was curled up on the couch with an old faded knit blanket drapped on top of her. Foster searched through their kitchen junk draws, hopping that they could find what they were looking for. The girl, Fuku, having shed her water proof winter coat, having it near the doorways, when Foster say it they knew what they needed to do. If you were to look closely at said jacket, it was almost falling apart at its seems! Foster knew they had a corporal sewing kit somewhere. ''Ah Ha! there it is!" They cheer a bit to loudly. Fuku shifted a bit on the couch but did not wake.

Foster having lived as long as they have, has of course picked up many hobbies in the past. The most useful, thus far, was their sewing (second was cooking, but just ghost foods). Foster patched up the jacket and it looked as good as new.' Well maybe? They didn't really know what the style of coat it was but.. oh well it looked new to them!'

As they set the coat down the sound of small foot steps could be heard on the creaky floor in the living room coming to the kitchen. Fuku was now awake and a bit disoriented from waking up in a strange place. 

"Oh Sweetie it's okay, you got lost last night and stumbled upon my home." Fuku began to cry. 

'Craaap ok I believe I could have said that in a better way' "Shh honey we're going to find your Papa soon.." Foster made their hand as corporal as possible and pat the girls head. Luckily that calmed her down and she nodded.  

After looking for something for the girl to eat and having said thing eaten, the two of them were ready to leave and head to the town, where Fuku's father more than likely is, and is probably searching like crazy. 

As they left the old house Foster could feel something off but not necessarily.... bad per say but just off. 'I'll check it out later' they thought as they noticed that the walk to town shouldn't take to long. 

At least five minutes into the walk the little flame girl seemed to be sleep walking. " Fuku you okay dear?" Fuku looked at them with a sleeply look in her eyes. " Hmm hm still.. sleepy" She yawned a bit. Foster knew they were going to regret it later, but then made most of their body corporal and proceeded to pick the little flamling up in their arms. Fuku didn't protest and actually fell asleep a few minutes later.  

The walk was mostly quiet with the occasional tree branch hitting their head multiple times ( not even including their branch like antlers) due to being sold now. As they floated over the long wooden bridge, they began to feel their anxiety rising up. They would be leaving their woods for the first time in about 90 years. Things tend to change after that long. Expecially with how much of a recluse they were and how short some monsters lived.... They had to do this to make sure the girl gets home perfectly alright. They repeat that in their head as they passed the Snowdin sign that looked reallitivly new to them.  

The first big building they saw was the inn. Last they remembered it was a pair of bunny brothers running the place. 

Foster carefully balanced Fuku in their arm and opened the door. As they floated in, they were met with silence and several stares. They really wished they could just fade away right now... but they didn't have the option at the moment. Foster nervously came to the front desk nervously looking at said desk with intense interest.... Wow what a really interesting wood pattern it has... 

"... Um excuse me but are you alright?" The grey and black rabbit women behind the desk asked sounding worried.

Foster looked up at her but didn't make eye contact. "Is... someone looking for... a little girl flamling...?" Foster practically whispered. Luckily the rabbit women heard clearly and gave off a relived sigh. " Yes her father almost seemed to have almost melted all the snow around here with how much he has been walking back and forth between here and the woods. That be healthy for the guy! He will definitely be relived! Give me a sec I'll call him to come here!" The woman was almost vibrating with how happy she was. Foster still felt nervous. As they watched the rabbit woman speak the the small box in her hand, Foster still felt the stares from the other monsters there... 

Foster spaced out a bit, and was brought by someone clearing their throat. They looked up and saw the inn keeper looking at them. Foster blushed green a bit in embarrassment. " Grillby will be here very soon. As I said he is very relived!" The woman smiled. 

The name Grillby sounded familiar to them. As they tried to figure out how they knew the name, the door swung open rather quickly and the temperature in the room went up several degrees. "Oh it's him" Foster said in a deadpan voice. Fuku shifted still asleep in their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeehy Happy Valentines Day everyone who celebrates it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I woooonder what Foster has against the bartinder~ lol you'll find out next chapter XD Tell me what you peeps think so far of the story, even some suggestions are fully welcome and if cool enough ( All are more than likely ) might just make it into the story! I'm now just getting the whole plot started so woot to that! Someone asked if there would be some chapters of Foster raising the baby Blooks, there definitely will be those are going to be filler chapters, so anyone actually reading this has something to look forward to!! Again hope you peeps have a good Valentines day if your into it if not, have a awesome day then!!


	4. It's history now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Re-written, couldn't stand how rushed the chapter looked! Happy with the results! 2/23 ]

Foster was feeling many things at that exact moment, some anxiety, a dash of some sort of fear, and much more, but the biggest feeling they had at that moment, was of nostalgic annoyance, if that could count as anything.

 Foster remembered exactly how they knew the name Grillby.

Many years before, just about when the war was just a bunch of political nonsense, basically just talk between the two kings.

There had a group of teenagers, of both humans and monsters. The group had all gathered right on the edge of the first forest Foster lived in. This was a regular occurrence with the teens. Unfortunately with this group of kids, they just wanted to show off their special magic and be thought highly of, basically what all the teens were doing in the village. Well during the spectacle of magic fighting, a stray magic attack caught on a pile of dry tree limbs. It took a bit to relise the mistake but by then a good portion of the forest had burned down. Unfortunately a lot of the young orange tree sappling were turned to ash. The main culprit of the group and only one to be able to control fire fighting magic, was the young teenage fire elemental named Grillby. He had been trying to show off some magic his father had just recently learned to try and impress his friends but more specifically to this specific human girl. Teenage hormones were almost the same in both species. 

Ohhh boy did Foster have a field day with talking to the children's parents, they all were in two words, not pleased. There was a rule in the village that anyone able to use magic was to be watched by an elder until they were deemed it was unnecessary. None of the teens had that permission.

Foster knew all of the teenager's parents from when the parents themselves were young and had Foster babysitting them. All of the adults were able to be easily convince to have their children shift the burned soil, plant new trees, and even do some gardening in the villages shared garden in order to make up for all of the uneeded destruction. Only one of those parents wanted their child to do more. This parent had been specifically Grillby's father. He had him work harder and longer then the others. The boy was made to fix up an old tool shed Foster had forgotten they owned and much house work. The fathers claim was 'that such an act was atrocious and reflects badly on not just their family but his position as head of the Royal Guard' they guy was kind of a prick but the kid learned his lesson. Grillby being a teenager held some less then happy feelings toward Foster for all of that. 

It was only two years lster after all of that did the war truly begin. Every human villager left and the able bodied mosters were recruited into the royal army.... 

With such memories resurfacing, Foster had a face of slight annoyance and sadness as they looked to the now fully grown Grillby and him staring right back at them.

"Grillby" They said as business like as possible for them. "Fosterblook" The flame elemental with glasses, answered with a stotic tone. "It has been many a year since we last have seen each other." Foster said in the same tone. "Indeed" was the only reply from Grillby.

The whole feeling in the inn's sitting room was of akwardness evey monster was silent trying to not pay attention to the happenings between the two. It almost felt thick enough to cut through with a knife....

That was until a soft sneeze was heard from the bundle in Foster's arms. The atmosphere lifted instently and Grillby rushed closer and carefully grabbed the green flame girl from Foster's arms. The girl now awake and squealing in delight as their father delicately held her up. " Fuku you had me so worried little miss! Never and I mean Never do that again baby girl !" "PAPA!" Was the girl's answer. Grillby then hugged her close to his chest with a relived smile (if you looked close enough) on his face.

He let out a sigh as he moved his attention to Foster. " Thank you so much for bringing my little girl back...I wouldn't know what would happen if I lost her for good...." he went quite for a second. "Come visit... the bar sometime.. it just opened... it... has truly been so long" Foster gave him a small smile as they noticed his shyness now coming through. "Maybe, I do need so reason to get out of the forest every now and then" Was their answer. Fuku giggled happily at the two of them, a mumbling of 'To cute' could be heard from the inns other patrons. 

The rest of theit conversation was mostly about Fuku and Grillby's new bar some other monsters joined in trying to get to know the seemingly new moster. Fuku now again asleep they all parted happily from the inn with happy partings and the rabbit innkeeper waving goodbye.

As Foster was about to make their way back to their home they felt it again. The sense of offness coming from their forest... They really needed to see what it could be. So they started in the direction of it. They just had to figure it out. They just had to....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeehy guess who kinda forgot to finish this chapter but remembered last minute... THIS PERSON! Ha welp I'm glad I got it done and the next chapter started. Hope you peeps enjoyed the history between the two, you could say Grillby was a pretty hot headed teen! Haaaaa ok that was bad. Hope you liked this chapter, left it on a kinda cliffhanger buuut oh well XD


	5. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo boy it took me forever to figure out how I wanted to word most of this chapter! A lot happens in it though so I'm glad I got to start my main plot!  
> [Fixed 3/1/17]

Something wasn't right. A flicker of a feeling they never felt before then began to roar to life. They were feeling what they could only compare to what a human might have felt from a sirens song. The feeling of something calling them, pulling them to it.

The feeling continued to rapidly increase as they felt drawn in closer to its source. They could now feel a energy in the air. It felt... shattered, fragmented beyond all recognition.

Despite their fatigue from having to hold their solid form for so long, they started to go quicker, and quicker to the middle of the forest. It felt to them that if they stopped something horrible might happen.

It felt almost instinctual to follow the energy. The thought of finding what was it was the only thing on their mind. 

Their mind went blank as they saw it. 

The whole area looked to be made of nothing but shades of black and the only contrast of it, being the white of the snow and tree's right in the edge of it. The ground didn't look burned at all, the colors were monochrome. In the very center of it all, there was a small piece of something. It looked like it was a part of a shattered plate..... 

Then it clicked. They knew exactly what it was. It was a fragment of a shattered soul! Foster snapped out of their stupor and rushed to the piece.

They never seen anything like this before. The closest was seeing the soul of the old monster kings soul shatter, but it turned to dust afterwards. 

Wait a moment... they have seen something like it.. with Aave. The only difference was that they could feel that this soul fragment was unnaturally broken, it also felt like it was not going to dust anytime soon. 

Foster floated over black ground and grabbed a jar from their inventory. They carefully scooped up the piece into it. As they did so the life slowly bleed back into the area as soon as they closed the lid on the jar. It's was undesirable, the odd feeling was now gone and they felt like themself again. Whoever this soul belonged to must of held so much perseverance within their soul. Foster hoped to the stars that they could find a way to somehow help this monster.

Foster hurried themself to their home to find a proper container for the broken soul. They would have done the same thing thay had done with Aave's soul piece but.... they didn't know the risks of what could happen to incubating the peice, much less if the piece was still conscience. 

-time skip 2 hours-

Things were now calm, quite... and unnerving. Their house was the exact same way as they left it when they went to take Fuku to the town.

They found a decent container for the soul piece and tried to make it comfortable. The soul piece in question kind of just sat there in it's own glass case, cushioned with an old blanket, if one were to walk into the room and not know about the shard they might just feel another presence....

\--- Somewhere close by---

A stone door opened and a women's light sobbing could be heard, between them the crying voice could also be heard calling for the one leaving to be careful and to visit again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how you the readers think this plot might go~ Sorry it took so long to post this  
> ^_^' but here it is!! Please tell me what you think!  
> Coming up next Baby Blooks!!


End file.
